dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Cnst
Italics Can we not add these in automatically? I use italics when I'm talking about a comic in a trivia section, to distinguish it from the other text, but it's just weird having it show up everywhere. Like on Crossover Stubs, and in First Appearances. All it does is make you have to squint more. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm in agreement with Billy. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you wish; the intent was to have the site conform to generally recognized formatting for titles of works, such as the Chicago Manual of Stylehttps://www.docstyles.com/cmscrib.htm#Note4, The MLA Style Manual, and our closest related resource, Wikipedia:Manual of Style (titles). After all, I thought, just because this Project is about comic books doesn't mean it has to ignore the real world. I took my inspiration from seeing far too hundreds of piped links in articles, many of them redlinks because they were created under the assumption of a now-outdated naming system. By converting them to templates, the style can be changed without mucking up linkage. :::The longer term vision was to have a template that was not only formatted correctly but could also provide the publication date via something like , the way it works with first/last appearances. The Paradox 19:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Also, the italics sort of skewered lists across the site. There are all sorts of annual collections where I only wanted it to say The Flash Annual #5 for The Flash Annual Vol 2 5, but wanted to avoid the ugly and unnecessary , so I piped it instead. Things like that. Beyond the other problems, it's making everything less uniform. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :It would be very easy to have an additional template wrap around the 'C' template, like so that the title would come back in italics. All that would need to be in would be: }. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds like what I was really hoping for, the title but not the Vol or Issue number being italicized, i.e. <''Firestorm'' Vol 2 #5 (October, 1982)>. Unfortunately, I have no idea (well, not much of one) as to how to implement what you suggest - I'm still a bit fuzzy on the whole nested/wrap-around syntax, especially when it comes to numbered variables. (I'm also unclear on how to strip out certain info, like the Issue#, so that you could return the Vol# from something like Action Comics Vol 1 1, but that's for the talk page.) The Paradox 21:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Also, all of the places where both Cnst and italics were used around the site, such as footnotes, now are bold and have a single apostrophe around them. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :You might want to look for another reason for that, 'cause it shouldn't be from this. I removed all special formatting hours and hours ago. It's back to what it was since September. The Paradox 02:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::My bad, the servers probably just have to reload. The same thing happened when I implemented the Halloween Logo. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:23, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I've explained the splitting of titles in Template talk:Issue Images, as you requested. Let me know if your brain explodes, like mine almost did when I first tried to figure it out. :) ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Luckily I hadn't had enough coffee yet when I glanced over there. Assimilating it may take a while... The Paradox 18:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC)